Questions
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Bayley Sees something that she wasnt supposed to, so she turns to her secret crush Kassius Ohno and he answers all of her questions that she has about the subject and more..obviously M Kassius Ohno/Bayley Pairing NXT


_Okay people this is my new pairing from NXT(developmental) im not sure everyone knows what that is but for the people that do this is a Kassius Ohno/Bayley Pairing so enjoy_

* * *

22-year-old Bayley was confused, more confused than she had ever been in her entire life, everything was spinning at what she had just saw. She got into her car and drove to the nxt arena in Orlando.

she wanted to find out why she had felt the way she did and what it was she felt. She started to become shaky eager to feel that again, all she knew was that she needed a boy for this, Bayley blushed and ducked her head but lifted in excitement.

she got out of her car and walked into the arena with her bag heading for the divas locker room until she saw Kassius OhNo getting a soda out of the machine clad in his ring gear and boots, she looked at his chest and felt the tingle again looking at his shorts she knew that it was in there, she knew all men had it but she had never seen it.

Her parents sheltered her like a hamster in a cage so she wouldn't learn anything of the outside world until she was 18 years old leaving the childlike mentality that people would describe as a child in a woman's body.

So when she had gotten to the WWE she didn't know what she was in for, all she knew was that she wanted to be like the women on RAW which was the only thing her parents let her watch, so she didn't know about things like sex, drugs, and everything bad that was in the world.

she eagerly walked up to him putting her hands on his bare skin "h-hi ." she stuttered out childishly and Kassius jumped back when he felt her warm hands on his skin "uh hey Bayley can i help you?" he asked stepping away from her giving himself some personal space "hey Mr. ohno what is a cock."

Kassius choked on his soda spitting it out on the floor "uh don't you know what that is Bayley?" he said raising an eyebrow, when she just looked at him with a blank face his eyes widened "uh no but i know boys have them."

Kassius smiled at the at her usage of the word boy knowing full well that she had the innocence of a child he kept himself from correcting her "well i can tell you and show you but you have to keep this a secret between us okay?" kassius put his hands on her shoulders and she nodded.

Kassius lead her to his dressing room that he shared with Adrian Neville, when he walked in he saw that Adrian wasn't there so he shut the door and locked it "okay first tell me what brought this up in the first place?" he asked and Bayley looked down "well i live with my brother Jason and he was out this morning and i needed to use his computer and when i opened up the top there was a video of a woman on top of a man and he was sticking his thing inside of her and she seemed to like it alot so i watched more of it and all she kept saying was 'fuck me with your cock' and then i got all tingly down here." she explained then pointed down to her crotch area.

Kassius looked at her "well it's another word for a man's thingy and it goes inside of a girl's body to make her feel good." he tried to explain awkwardly but Bayley seemed to understand "cool, so you can put your things in me so i can feel good and i wanna make the tingle go away." she said excitedly, Kassius didn't know what to say he really liked Bayley and she had a great body but he didn't want to take advantage of her and she didn't fully understand what she would be doing.

She was clapping her hands and looking at him, he walked up to her and stopped her hands "Bayley i don't want to do anything to you that you don't understand, i mean are you even attracted to me or have feelings for me?" Kassius asked seriously.

Bayley Contemplated this "uhm well i always get this little tingle in my tummy when you talk to me or when i see you and i really like it but whenever any of the other guys talk to me i don't feel it." she looked down shyly,

Kassius smiled widely "Bayley that means you like me alot, more than the others." she beamed "so like we could be best friends!" she said excitedly.

Kassius shook his head no and she looked confused "it means we can be more than friends Bayley.." he trailed off "Bayley will you let me kiss you?" he asked putting his hands on her face, she got the tingles back in her stomach, she nodded and her pushed his lips against hers immediately sending sparks between them.

she got the tingles back in her stomach and they told her to push her lips harder into his so she did so, kassius was just as excited as she was so when she opened her mouth he slid his tongue inside not knowing that she wasn't ready for that.

She pulled back and looked at him afraid "what is that are you supposed to do that." she said frantically.

Kassius knew that she wasn't ready for that and he chastised himself for it "uh yea Bayley when you like it alot you tend to do more and-" she cut him off by kissing him once more immediately slipping her tongue into his open mouth, she pulled away before he had a chance to respond "well i liked it, so what's next? she asked going over to sit on the leather couch and he followed "well i think touching is next.."

Kassius said smiling and she nodded "so is it alright if i touch your breasts." he asked looking at her face for confirmation "yes it's alright ya know my mom said it's bad for a man to touch my tots without being married but i wanna see how it feels."

he put his hand over her right breast and squeezed softly, she moaned and gasped harshly "oh my god that feels good." she put her hand over his making his squeeze harder "Bayley can i pull up your shirt and bra so i can see them."

she said yes and he raised her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra letting it fall off of her beautiful breasts, her nipples were hard and light pink in contrast to her skin.

he kissed her again thumbing her nipples and she let out a ragged groan "oh Kassius!" she shouted loudly, He kissed her neck and chest all the way down to her nipple closing his mouth around one when he felt her sink her nails into his back her moans were giving him the biggest ego boost "Ah Kassius why are my panties wet?"

she rubbed her legs together and he smiled opening her legs wide "well Bayley it means that you are aroused and want my cock inside of you."

Kassius sat up pulling down his trunks to reveal his hard cock and Bayley was mesmerized by it "can i touch it?" she asked shyly, he took her hand wrapping her fingers around his rigid cock and he hissed in pleasure, she snatched her hand back "i'm sorry did i hurt you i'm sorry?"

she had fear in her eyes but Kassius kissed her again "its okay Bayley it doesn't hurt, it actually feels good."

she reached her hand over to his cock on her own and took his cock in her hand again "now rub your hand up and down baby, i will teach you how to suck too but that should be saved for a later time."

she smiled feeling elated that she was actually touching a cock "it feels so soft but hard at the same time." she rubbed faster almost making him cum a little early, but he stopped her "Bayley you like my tongue don't you?" he asked laying her down flat on the couch "yes Kassius."

he smiled leaned down and kissed her neck "well i'm gonna put it inside of your pussy." she nodded and He flipped her skirt up revealing her white cotton panties, and he groaned at the sight her wet panties "do you want me to make you feel good Bayley?" he asked her tracing his finger over the waistband of her underwear she nodded smiling at him like he was about to give her the world.

Kassius slid her panties down her legs kissing her stomach and navel, he could smell her innocent fresh arousal. He finally took her legs propping them over his shoulders, he then licked her clit once and she keened and thrashed.

he then dove right in eating her innocent pussy using his fingers to loosen her a little preparing her for something bigger "oh baby you taste so sweet."

Bayley looked lifted her head up looking into his eyes "i do?" he chuckled going back to delving his tongue deep inside of her tight flower. Bayley squirmed under him still not fully comprehending the pleasure that she was feeling "ohhhhhhhhhhhh what's happening to me? i feel like i'm going to explode."

she arched her back and she felt the pleasure rip through her body like a tsunami that was lapping at her nerve endings and eating away at the tingles in her stomach.

When she collapsed back on the couch kassius slid back up her body giving her a quick peck on the cheek "That was an Orgasm, Beautiful." she blushed at him calling her beautiful "you think i'm beautiful?" she asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Kassius slipped his hands into her hair "i always thought you were beautiful.." he trailed off looking at her lips.

She leaned up to kiss him firmly on the lips feeling the butterflies start to creep back into her stomach "so shall we continue." She giggled biting her lip.

He leaned back on his knees grabbing a hold of her pink skirt that was hiked up to her hips "there all naked." he chuckled ghosting his hands over her breasts down to her stomach and then her thighs.

he reached down to take her sandals off of her feet, then standing up to take his trunks completely off, he sat down between her legs propping them up on his hips "look at me Bayley." he said seriously and she looked at him with adorable innocence "now Bayley this is your first time so i want you to know that it will hurt a little and then you will like it and will want to do it again "wait it's gonna hurt, please kassius i don't want it to hurt." she begged looking him in the eye, "im gonna make it as pleasurable as i can, but if you feel you don't want to do it anymore then you can stop me at anytime okay."

she looked at him apprehensively "yes kassius i wanna- wait what is this called again?" her smiled once more at her innocence "its called sex and i'm gonna make this the best experience for you." she nodded and he place the head of his cock at her pussy anticipating the deflowering.

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders out of instinct.

He pushed inside of her and she went rigid and tears streamed down her rosy cheeks feeling his member prodding at her hymen ignoring the fact that he was stretching her to her limit "baby you have to relax or it will hurt more." he said softly kissing her again as he pushed through making her scream through the kiss "oh Kassius it hurts it hurts so much." he paused to let her adjust to the intrusion "Bayley i'm sorry it hurt so much do you want me to stop?" he asked kissing her forehead "no Kassius it is starting to ease."

he nodded and started moving slowly making her hiss in pleasure and and still a small amount of pain, she dug her hands into his hair pulling it down so she could kiss him sensually making him go a bit faster.

she moaned loudly wrapping her legs around his back "oh Kassius fuck me with your cock." he smiled down at her reference of what she saw in the video, he groaned when she clenched her walls squeezing him to the point of his peak "oh Kassius, Kassius, Kassius..." she said over and over again as she hit her orgasm as well making him spill all his sticky white cum into her pussy.

He flipped them over making her rest on his chest "well i guess i have a lot to learn." Kassius chuckled "you definitely do baby."

she snuggled into his chest "but i'm glad i get to learn with you."

She tilted her head up at him pressing his lips into his "can we do it again." Bayley lifted herself up resting her hands on his stomach prepared to take him again, but as she looked down she screamed looking up at him "oh my god i'm bleeding Kassius!" she shouted looking at the blood on his and her thighs. Kassius slipped his hands in hers "baby it's okay it just happened because i took your virginity.."

her face visibly calmed "will it happen the next time we do it?" Kassius beamed at the thought of having sex with her again "no baby it won't and when we do it again it will be all pleasure okay?"

She nodded "so does this mean that you are my boyfriend because in the movies they always become boyfriend and girlfriend after they kiss and i have already kissed you."

Kassius kissed her again "yes bayley will you be my girlfriend?"she hugged him tight "yes kassius i will." she said softly. Kassius lifted her off of his soft cock standing up "okay bayley get dressed i'm gonna take you home."

He stated getting his bag pulling out his street clothes and throwing them on, when he turned around he saw that Bayley was fully dressed and sporting a confused look "what's wrong baby?" he asked walking up to her "well the show has started so aren't you in it?

He sighed "well bayley i got in trouble with Hunter so right now i'm reduced to dark matches and i have already wrestled it so.. yeah and i know you don't have a match tonight since you lost in the championship tournament."

she blushed "well I was just so excited to meet Alicia!" she stood up excited. Kassius chuckled she was so adorable, he found himself falling more in love every time she made a cute remark and he knew that he was going to take care of Bayley and make sure that she was safe and happy "i'm sure you were baby, now lets get out of here." he laced his fingers through hers and walked out of the room.

* * *

_ And okay enough playing around im gonna update Just After Midnight but After that i have something special for you guys!_


End file.
